The Chronicle Voyage
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: Neo, just a shiny slivered Eevee wanting to form an exploration team. But after a dream, weird things start to happen. Not knowing anything about his past, he and his team searches for answers but when a Lucario comes and leads a team of evil Pokémon, Neo will have to find himself in a world of chaos and justice. OCS are wanted , pm me. Read and review.
1. Beginner's Luck

The Chronicle Voyage

Ch.1: Beginner's Luck

**I don't own Pokémon. Sorry for the yearly update. I will be focusing on this story as well as some others too. I will be accepting ocs for more of my stories, they include **

**Super Smash Bros OC**

**The Phoenix Inferno**

**The Chronicle Voyage **

**And Elder pony scrolls: Hoofreil **

The day was no more and night had fallen. On the outskirts of Treasure Town was sound crackling of fire, one small tent had been set up for shelter. The tiny camp was centered on a small clearing in the forest with a small pond next to it while a steam flowed from it.

It had become darker and the fire was dying. Suddenly out of the shadow of the trees came a Vulpix, the fire made the Pokémon's fur shine. "Hello"? The feminine voice said.

"Is anybody here?" the female Vulpix asked. Then she heard something rustling in the bushes. She shrieked and using a quick attack she fled into the small tent. Out of the bushes came a small sliver Pokémon. The Vulpix saw the small sliver Pokémon. It had small bits of white fur around its neck and its tail, its ears were rather large compared to its size.

The Mysterious Pokémon dumped the fire wood into the flames. The Pokémon had lied down close by the fire for warmth. Her trust was young and native. She slowly walked out of the tent but stepped on a small stick. The sliver Pokémon heard the stick brake and quickly jumped up. The Vulpix looked at the Pokémon, it was an Eevee.

"Hey who are you?" the shiny Eevee asked. "My name is Ember." The Vulpix answered and asked. "What's your name?"

A little reluctant the Eevee spoke. "My name's Neo."

"It's nice to meet you Neo." Ember happily stated. Neo needed to know if he could trust this Vulpix. "What were you doing in my tent?"

Ember replied back to his question. "I was got lost in these woods and saw your fire going, so I thought you could help me."

Neo suspensions were quickly washed away. "You don't seemed to be bad, Okay you can stay the night." Upon hearing this Ember happily gave a smile. "You can sleep in the tent if you want."

Ember gave her thanks then her stomach growled in hunger. "Umm I don't suppose you have any food do you" Neo was quick to answer. "Actually I only have a couple of Oran berries and a white gummy." Neo went inside his tent to grab a small brown bag and was digging through it and pulled out 4 Oran berries and toss them to Ember as she caught them neo also pulled out a white gummy.

"You can have the Oran berries and I'll eat the gummy." They both ate their food swiftly. Then the fire began to die out. Neo said to Ember. "You can have the tent, I will sleep outside." And so Ember slept inside the tent while Neo was sleeping outside the tent.

It took a while for neo to finally go to sleep. Then he had a dream

Neo was surrounded by the elements, Neo noticed that it was every Eeveelution type and it seemed that they were in wedges and only in their respected territory. Neo stepped up to the first element, water.

Neo looked at it, the aquatic water gleamed with sparkles. The shiny Eevee looked deeper into the azure blue liquid to see a Vaporeon. "What the heck." Neo stated as he put his paw closer towards the water until he touched it and made the water shift for until it reveled two more Vaporeons beside the one Neo was paying attention to. He then detected that the main Vaporeon moved like he moved, it was a reflection of himself. His anxiety was gone and move back to where he was previously. "What is this?" Questioned the Eevee.

The Vaporeon on Neo's right spoke. "We know of your curse young one." Her voice, Neo assumed it was female by the tone of the Vaporeon's tone, was soft was waves slowly washing upon the waves like a great day at the beach, it was soft, kind, and calm.

"What do you know?" Neo answered being felt as if he were insulted. "We know of only what you know." The female Vaporeon said. "So you know about the thing, right." The female only gave a simple nod. "Come in the water. We don't bite." Neo was edgy but if they knew about his condition which HE TOLD ON ONE then they most know something. He put his paw into the water, then he felt something but he saw that it was the female Vaporeon helping him in. no complexly under water, the silent Vaporeon spoke. "You can breathe in the water." Being hesitant Neo breath in the water but it wasn't it was oxygen.  
"We should have introduce ourselves." The male Vaporeon spoke. "I am Tempest." Then the female Vaporeon spoke. "My name is Sapphire."

"I guess you know who I am." Neo said and getting confirmation from both water Pokémon by nodding heads. "But what do you want with me." Neo asked.

"Come with us." They both said in unison. Neo had to chase the Vaporeon on an extensive journey through the ocean. As they were swim, neo couldn't help himself by asking question after question. "Where are we going?" The Eevee asked. Tempest replied. "To the edge of our dominion."

"How long is it going to take?" Another question asked. Neo trying to keep up the pace and losing ground to the Vaporeons. "It wouldn't take long but we have to wait for you." Sapphire stated looking back at the sliver and white ball of fur attempting to swim but in all its effort it failed. As Sapphire swam back and then squirted water from her mouth to propel Neo faster in the sea of water.

"So is this a dream or what?" Neo asked. "It depends of what you want it be, maybe it is a vision or just simply a dream." Tempest responded. Neo asked one more question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tempest responded. "I am merely saying that what you see, touch, hear, say, and such is what you take it as. If you think this is a dream, isn't just merely dream."

"Is a stone that allows Pokémon that to evolve just a stone with limitations or can be improved, is it a curse or a blessing, that's for one's self to decide isn't it?"

"Thanks for your words of wisdom…I guess." Neo said confused. "You are welcome, anytime." Tempest said with humor messing around with the Eevee's puzzlement. Getting exhausted Eevee kept swimming, almost out of breath. "Are we almost there-?" Then was cut off by Sapphire. "Yes we are here child." She said getting a mean face from Neo for calling him a child.

Then as the group came closer to what appeared to be a blurry image. Neo swam faster and faster starting to beat the water type Pokémon themselves. As he came closer the Vaporeon started to give up. "So you think he is ready?" Asked Tempest. Sapphire replied. "Not quite but almost there."

"He is going to have to be ready at this rate if it continues to happen, we both know what happened last time." Tempest told Sapphire. "No he is different in many ways already, I just what the others are going to do." Sapphire stated. Tempest chuckled at hearing her say that. "Come on lets go." He said as both Vaporeons swam toward Neo.

Neo now saw that the figure was actually a small island. As he closed in on the island he felt the sand get into his paws. He arose from the water his fur was wet or anything. Then he turned around to see his reflection and it was him but a Vaporeon. Neo puzzled. "Did_ they really know who I am….maybe they can help me figure out what happened all those years ago?" _

Then Tempest and Sapphire leaped from the water to land in front of the Eevee. "So we finally made it to our home." Sapphire stated. "Welcome, Neo." The island was relatively undersized compared to other islands. The water shined more brightly than on the rocks where Neo was at beforehand. The sand was white almost as snow. It was soft to the touch.

"So why did we come all the way over here." Neo asked politely. Sapphire motioned her head to follow her. "Come, follow me." She said and so Neo obeyed. They made their way to the edge of the island and Neo started to hear the sound of a waterfall ahead. They got closer to the noise which grew louder and louder. The island stopped and a huge waterfall falling into an endless abyss. Neo looked beyond the cascade, there were clusters of stars in the night sky.

"Wow, it so beautiful." He said. "Yes it, very beautiful indeed." Tempest nodded in agreement. Then Sapphire touched Neo's head with her paw. "I'm sorry but I wish we could tell you everything we know but for now this will have to do." She said and after that there was nothing but different images going through his head.

Neo couldn't make out all of them but he caught one that was the most interesting to him. It was a Lucario but this one was different his aura was not that of seeking justice but he opposite. One of the Lucario's eye held a scar from under the eyes to above it had was a faded white. Then the Lucario looked at him and stared into his soul, then there was nothing but a black out.

_The next morning _

Neo woke up with a shock, what he just experienced. Neo breathed in heavy, something about that Lucario and the weird Vaporeons. Who were they? What did they want with him? Whatever it was going to have to wait Neo needed to get moving

"Come on, we're almost there." Shouted Ember running up a large hill. Behind her was Neo carrying his pack on his back, struggling on his way up. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a pack to carry."

Ember asked. "Why do you have so many things?" Neo seemed offended by the question, He answered. "Because I'm going to be an explorer and I might need to stay somewhere for a while. Plus I am going to need a team so just some extra stuff for them." Neo still laboring to get over the hill.

"Oh." Ember said, now finally over the hill. "Hey look." Ember said pointed toward Treasure Town with her paw. Neo made it to the top of the hill to behold Treasure Town. "It's amazing." He said as soon as he made it the pack started to lean forward making neo unbalanced. The uneven pack made Neo incline to hi front and almost fell over. "Hey ember, help!" He shouted. The Vulpix rushed to help but couldn't and soon the Eevee fell and rolled over the hill.

Ember just started as she watched the slivered Eevee roll and roll down the hill and had to catch herself to start running down to help him.

Neo was under a mountainous heap of his things. Then he heard footsteps as he tried to dig himself up. As he dug out of his way through all of the junk something came in. it seemed to be a stick Neo quickly got it and held on to it. The large pole pulled him out, he burst through the rubble of his things to find a Riolu, Buizel and a Pikachu.

The Riolu was the only one that looked normal, but there was something about the Pokémon that was different. It had the wooden staff that pulled Neo out of the pile and had a bandana that was black with a strange but unique design to it. Neo could tell that the Riolu was the leader but also that he was going to have problems with the Pokémon in the future.

Standing to the right of the Riolu was the Buizel. It Neo guessed that it was a girl by the ponytail and the blue bow at the base of her hair. Another clue was that she had eyelashes. Other than that she had blue eyes. She seemed timid for some reason.

The last Pokémon was a Pikachu. The most noticeable thing was her purple goggles around her neck that hanged around it. The second thing was that her eyes were not the traditional brown, they were blue.

Then Neo saw the Vulpix running down the hill and thought to himself "_So much for her_".

Far away on a snowy mountain, a certain Lucario was meditating. He was taller than the average Lucario. His muscular built was bigger than his other family members. He stood up at 6 feet and looked at the sky. "So now is the time, it looks like they found another one and time to take care of unfinished business." He told himself as he held a gem that glowed blue. He held up high and shouted, turning the normal shout into one that sound like a monster.


	2. New in Town

The Chronicle Voyage

Ch.2: New in Town

A _Pokémon _Fanfiction

By: _Colt-a-Cola_

**Hello back for an update. I do not own Pokémon or some of these characters. Enjoy and I finally have a twitter, so follow me for updates and stuffs and quotes. /Cola_a_Cola**

"Thank you." Neo said. "My name is Neo." The Riolu responded. "You are welcome, just helping someone in need." The Riolu continued. "My apologies where are manners, the name's Sol" Then the Pikachu spoke up. "And my name's Electra, Electra Volts."

Neo replied to her. "Nice to meet you." Getting off the ground and shaking paws with her, then he notice the Buizel and then asked. "What's your name"? The buizel stood there kind of shaking. She whispered something. "What, could you speak up"?

She still shook with fear of some sort. Then Electra spoke up. "It's alright Soakie." She said putting her hand or paw on Soakie's shoulder. "My name's Soakie." She spoke but with a soft voice. "Nice to meet you." Then they shook paws.

Then Ember rushed down the hill to meet the Pokémon that Neo just met. As she ran she tripped on a rock. She yelped as she rolled down the hill and she soon caught on fire, turning the simple roll into a Fire spin. Ember soon found herself at base of the knoll.

Neo leadership kicked, "Sol use your stick to redirect Ember." Sol was quick to reply. "It's not a stick, it's a staff!"

"Okay it doesn't matter." Neo responded. "Plus who made you leader." Sol retorted. "No one did but." Neo was interrupted again. "Then I should be the one who leads."

"Umm guys." Soakie said but only loud enough for her to hear as she watch Ember rolling faster and faster. Neo and Sol kept arguing as they kept speaking louder and louder until they were both screaming. Soakie kept saying to calm down "Guys." She raised her voice.

Both Sol and Neo yelled in union. "What?!" to see that their debate diverted them to see the real problem at hand or paw. Hearing nothing but Ember's screams. Then soon all four of them were hit with a fiery Flame Wheel. Neo's pack was soon burnt to the crisp along with all of his others things. "NOOOO!" Neo yelled as he saw his belongings being well-done by Ember's fire.

They all kept rolling nearer and nearer to the edge Treasure Town until Soakie took charge and shot a blast of water at Ember's massive flame wheel. But when the water hit the raw powerful fire, steam was created. They all felt the heat coming off the flames combining with the water.

"We need to stop this." Electra shouted as she was then crushed on the ground by the Flame Wheel. Sol found a way to jump out of the wheel and put her staff into front of the flames. The impact broke the staff and burnt it into a sizzle. Sol yelped in pain as her own staff burnt her paws and fell to her knees, the heat from the staff was unbearable.

Then finally Soakie unleashed a more powerful blast of water while also using aqua jet. Water surrounded all around her, Sol put her hands in the water. The pain stringed Sol's paws which turned redder than a Charmeleon. Soakie struggled to push the flames back, the heat was evaporating the water aura surrounding her.

The buizel couldn't keep this up forever, she closed her eyes in fear. Then she peeked her eyes and saw that Ember was indeed there but seemed in no way in control of this heat wave. Ember looked like she was yelling but it was mute to Soakie.

Neo shrugged off any debris that was his in his pack. Neo then proceeded to help out Electra. "Thanks." She said. "Welcome." Neo replied. "Are you alright"? Neo asked Sol. Sol was still on her knees holding her paws, wounded and defeated. "No I'm not that fire burnt my paws and now I can't feel them."

Neo responded. "Electra, take Sol to Treasure Town and see if she can get to a hospital." The Pikachu nodded and started to help Sol on her feet and started walking down the trail to the town. The slivered fur Eevee looked back on the raging battle between the elements of water and fire.

Soakie was losing the fight, with one last effort blasted a full force of water. The water blast's impact of the heated fire combined with the force of blast sent Soakie soaring. The Buizel was sent flying by her previous attack and she was knocked out unconscious by it too. It was all down to Neo to take care of the situation. The flames from Ember' charge was horrifying, they had managed to scorch the nearby trees and other plants. He was sweating heavily, nervous, and scared.

The attack that ember had done was by accident but a Vulpix's flame and fire are hot but not at this magnitude. This was more of a Charizard fire than what it really should be.

Then Neo felt a sense of relaxation and calmness but also power, raw power. The kind of power from a hurricane, typhoon, or a tsunami. Water and the sea, tranquil but mighty. The normal typed Eevee felt as if water itself was flowing through his veins.

Then the same voice called out. _"Don't be afraid, we are here." _

"_Yes, we were always there for you."_ Said a masculine voice. Then Neo spewed outs gallons of water. Then everything went black.

It happened again. Neo was back on Element Island, or at least that's what he named it. Standing on top of pure black rocks surrounded by the same elements that were there the last time Neo was there. Only this time he was facing not the gleaming aquatic liquid that was there the last time, instead there were dark black clouds along the ground. And above in the air were even blacker rainclouds.

He went down to where the clouds began and looked down at them to yellow electricity starting to crackle and spark to form the outline of a Jolteon. The eyes and ears remained black of the lightning forming the shape. When Neo made a movement so did the Yellow lighting Jolteon in the black clouds. Then with a sudden zap of lightning and boom of thunder. Two thunder bolts came down from the dark heavens of the pitch black sky. The thunder and lightning froze Neo, everything in is body tense.

The lighting summoned two Jolteons. Neo assumed that like last time one was female and the other was male. Neo went down the black rocks to see them. Then when he landed on the black clouds they turned more of a grey than black and yellow electricity surrounded his paws like some sort of chains. And also the most embarrassing part was that now his fur had puff up, making him look ridicules and a fuzz ball because of the static that was around him.

Then one of the Jolteons spoke. "Ahh totally super cute." Upon hearing this Neo replied. "I am not cute, it's just the static electricity."

"Ok." The Jolteon said. "Are we going to do this all over again?"

Then one to Neo's left responded. "Yeah pretty much, but let's introduce ourselves."

Then the one that said Neo was cute spoke. "My name's Volt and this is Jolt."

Then Jolt said. "Yeah I know we could've pick better names but who cares."

"So." Neo said in an awkward situation. "What happens this time?"

The two Jolteons looked at one another and then Volt spoke. "We're not like the others, we like to have fun and do fun things."

"You already shown your ability earlier today." Jolt spoke in. "What ability?" Neo asked. "You still don't get it, but maybe in time." Then with a wave of a paw black clouds formed something of a vision.

"This is what I mean." Then the clouds showed Neo stopping the fire blast from the female Vulpix. "Yeah so why is that important?"

"Its important becasu- then sudden everything Neo saw went white. He never heard what the two Jolteons had said. Maybe he would or never ever hear what they had to say but Neo had a good thought that conversation was far from over.

Neo ached at the small amount of pain within his body. He shook his head and then rubbing it. Neo opened his eyes to see Blissey to the left of him. Neo was on a bed in some sort of tent he looked over to see there were other beds but there was no one in them for medical care. He make a groaning noise while rubbing his head.

The Blissey touched his head with some sort of liquid, Neo instantly felt well. The pain was starting to subside. Before Neo could react the Blissey then put something in Neo's mouth and he slowly ate it. The food or object the Pokémon had given him tasted sweet. Soon he swallowed down the tasty treat.

"You're going to be great, you healed actually quite fast." The Blissey stated. "First tell your name." Neo asked. Then the nurse Pokémon replied. "Oh sorry I always get carried away, my name is Caroline." She said. "Nice to meet and greet." She shook paws and hands with the Eevee.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Neo." He said. "And what do you mean healed faster."

"Well, when the Pikachu came into town she told us about what happened." She continued. "Then she carried you all here and have been taking care of all of you to prefect heath."

"And how long have I been here?" Neo asked. "Only for a day." The Blissey said. "But now you are fully healed, so you can go if you want to."

Neo smiled. "Thanks Caroline." He stated while taking off with his quick attack leaving Caroline by herself saying. "You're welcome." As she was confused.

Neo rushed out of the hospital which really didn't look the part, it was a pink tent with a fake Blissey standing in front of it with a sign holding up saying something about healing and what not. From Neo's point of view of Treasure town there was so much to see and do it was everything that Neo said it was. Forgetting everything that had just happened, Neo figured he could use some time to himself. Then somewhere else.

Frost and snow covered the mountain from peak to base. On top of the highest peak there lie single cave, but the cave had tunnels inside the mountain. There seemed to be nothing in the cave but snow and darkness. Then the snow rustled and out came an Absol. It was a she and her name was Snowshade or Snow for short. She sniffed the air, this was her mountain or well the top on it but she smelled and unfamiliar scent. It was just one but multiple smells, the smells of other Pokémon. Then she went out of the cave, howled in the air. And then slid down the icy road that led to her cave.

She always enjoyed sliding, it was walking but much faster. Her claws dug into the ice cover ground. The other Pokémon was closer, very close. But whatever the Pokémon see smelled, it wasn't the problem. Lately, she heard of another Pokémon who was terrorizing the place. Dodging trees and other plants alike she then jumped and landed on what was flat part of the mountain. She continued to sniff the ground for signs of the Pokémon she smelt. She continued her search until she saw a dark figure, Snowshade tried peer through the ice mist that settled in. she couldn't make anything until it came closer to her.

The Pokémon was certainly a dark type but something was different about the newly found Pokémon, she couldn't quite find what was different about it. As it came closer to her the species was revealed to be a Zoroark. It was a usual Zoroark with grey and black fur, to the long and fluffy hair.

It simply walked up to her and as the Pokémon felled to its knees, saying. "Help." And then collapsing on the ground. As she tuned to face him she turned her head forward to see a Lucario and in his mega evolution.

He had an evil look on his face with a scar on it. She got into a battle position. The Lucario the spoke. "Take his advice and help yourself."


End file.
